De la Amistad al Amor
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Mimi quiere a Matt pero este la rechaza y encuentra el amor en otra persona...
1. Default Chapter

Este es un intento de un Mishiro, idea original: Eva06; publicado por Anhell. Para aquellos que no tuvieron o han tenido la oportunidad de leerla aquí esta completamente remasterizada y dividida en capitulos, por fa dejenme algun review. Esta escrita desde el punto de vista de Mimi

De la amistad al amor:

Mimi se había mudado completamente a Japón hace mas de 3 meses, ahora esta en 2 de secundaria, y tiene 14 años, Izzy va en su salón y tiene la misma edad, mas adelante verán como las cosas cambian entre ellos y se harán mas que amigos.

Hoy por fin le dije a Matt Ishida lo que siento por el, pero al parecer el esta enamorado de otra persona, así es, de mi mejor amiga Sora, cuando se lo confesé, me rompió mi corazón al decirme que lo que sentía por mi no era mas que una amistad y que nunca me va a llegar a querer como otra cosa que no sea una amiga, trate de no llorar al ver esos ojos que tanto amaba y quería, parecía que no lo iba a lograr pero las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir de mis ojos no salieron, entonces el se fue dejándome sola en aquel batiente, después de que el se fuera llore por mucho tiempo cubrí mi cara con mis manos y seguí llorando, entonces empezó a llover, me descubrí la cara para que mis lagrimas se confundieran con el agua y no supieran que llore, cerré mis ojos por un momento, ya no sentía que las gotas caían en mi cara pero escuchaba que algo les impedía que cayeran en mi rostro, que podría ser me pregunte yo misma, entonces escuche una voz muy familiar para mi, se trataba de Izzy, mi compañero de clase

- Mimi, te pasa algo, que haces aquí - traía una sombrilla en su mano con la cual me cubría del agua

No, no me pasa nada Izzy- lo voltee a ver –

Ven vamos a mi casa para que te cambies, no te vaya a dar un resfriado - el me extendió su mano, para que pudiera levantarme

- Esta bien Izzy - puse mi mano en la de él, Izzy fue muy atento conmigo, nunca había visto ese lado de Izzy, solo el lado del investigador obsesionado, cuando llegamos a su casa el con mucho gusto me presto una de sus playeras mientras mi ropa se secaba, estuve platicando con el por un largo tiempo sobre lo que me paso, ni siquiera se por que le tuve tanta confianza, tampoco supe por que le conté lo que me paso, pero lo que si sabia era que en ese momento el era el único en el que podía confiar, después de que paro la lluvia el me acompaño a mi casa, al llegar a la puerta

- Izzy muchas gracias por escucharme y ayudarme hoy

- No tienes por que agradecerme Mimi, cuando tu quieras que te ayude en algo o si quieres conversar, ahi estaré después de todo para eso son los amigos

- Claro- lo único que hice después de esto fue darle un abrazo, al cual el respondió

- Bueno será mejor que entre a mi casa- me separe de el- Mis padres deben de estar preocupados por mi, adiós Izzy

- Adiós Mimi entonces Izzy se fue, mis padres como ya lo suponía estaban preocupados, después les explique la razón por la cual llegue tarde y por suerte no me castigaron, luego me metí a mi cuarto a pensar en lo que me sucedió este día, pero lo mas raro era que a Izzy no lo podía sacar de mis pensamientos

- Vaya parece que Izzy es un chico al cual no conozco muy bien, me impresiono su actitud hacia a mi y ese abrazo, ni siquiera se por que se lo di, nunca había abrazado ha ningún amigo mío así por que si, sin que fuera su cumpleaños, pero por que no dejo de pensar en el, ya se mañana voy a entregarle la ropa que me presto, además por que no he de pensar en el después de todo es mi amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Idea original: Eva06…. Publicado y corregido por: Anhell

Continuemos…

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, y fui a casa de Izzy - Buenos días se encuentra Izzy- me abrió la puerta su mama

- Así permíteme, Izzy te busca Mimi

- Ya voy mama- cuando por fin llego a la puerta- Hola Mimi

- Hola Izzy

- Bueno yo me retiro

- Que tenga un buen día señora Izumi, Izzy vine a entregarte la ropa que me prestaste ayer

- Gracias Mimi

- Bueno será mejor que me apresure no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela

- Mimi espera por que no nos vamos juntos

– Si por que no

- Nada mas voy por mi mochila y nos vamos-

Desde ese día nos íbamos juntos a la escuela, también empecé a ir a casa de Izzy con mas frecuencia, ya sea para hablar, para pedirle ayuda con la tarea, o simplemente para pasar un rato con él y nuestra amistad fue creciendo cada vez mas y mas. Un día en el camino a la escuela, estuvimos conversando de varias cosas, hasta que me pregunto algo sobre Matt

- Mimi, aun te gusta Matt

- No lo se, una parte de mi me dice que ya lo olvide por completo, pero la otra me dice que aun lo quiero aunque el no me quiera a mi

- mmmmmm

- Por que lo querías saber Izzy

- Pues por que yo te...- en ese momento sentí que Izzy trataba de decirme algo

- ¿Tu?

- Yo... te...nia curiosidad

- Sin darme cuenta tropece con una piedra

- Mimi, estas bien

- Si- el me acerco su mano para que me pudiera levantar, y yo puse mi mano en la suya y me levante- Gracias

- Bueno creo que será mejor que nos apuremos, no querremos llegar tarde a la escuela o si

- No, vamonos- al llegar a la escuela, rápidamente nos dirigimos al salón, ya faltaba muy poco para el toque de entrada, al entrar al salón

- Mimi, por fin llegaste- era Erika una de mis amigas

- Si ya estoy aquí

- Mimi, disculpa pero estas loca- me dijo en voz baja

- Disculpa, que dijiste

-Que si estas loca por hablar con él- aumento el tono de voz y señalo a Izzy

- Perdón, pero él es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, y si no lo tratas bien así te va a ir- le dije muy enojada y mostrándole mi puño

- Esta bien, esta bien - ahora discúlpate con Izzy

- ¿Que? Acaso estas loca yo no me voy a disculpar con ese adefesio jamás

- Izzy no es ningún adefesio, el es muy guapo estúpida- yo me puse muy roja con lo que dije, entonces Erika se enojo y se fue y nos dejo a Izzy y a mi solos

- Vaya si que se enojo no crees

- Si, parecía un toro

- jajajajaja- nos reímos al mismo tiempo - ah por cierto Sora me dijo, que nos vamos a juntar mañana en el parque de diversiones a las 6, todos los elegidos irían que dices Izzy vas

- Claro Mimi- dijo con una gran sonrisa- que te parece si nos vamos tu y yo juntos

- Si claro, podrías pasar por mi a las 5:30

-Claro

Las clases habían terminado e Izzy y yo fuimos a la neveria, hay nos encontramos a Matt, a Sora y a Tai juntos platicando, entonces Izzy y yo decidimos ir con ellos

- Hola chicos

- Mimi, Izzy por que no se sientan con nosotros- dijo Tai el cual estaba muy cerca de Sora, yo diría demasiado

- Hola Mimi, que haces por aquí con Izzy - dijo la oportuna de mi amiga

- ¿Que tiene de raro? no puedo venir a comer un helado con un amigo- dije un poco sonrojada

- Pues a mi me parece raro, yo también soy tu amigo y nunca me has invitado un Helado- dijo Tai, mientras Matt se quedaba callado

- ¿Y que cuentan chicos?- pregunto Izzy

-Pues como ya veras Izzy, esta hermosa chica ya es mi novia

- Tai, por favor haces que me sonroje

- ¿cuando sucedió Tai?

- pues ayer

- ¡Ayer!- eso significa que Matt nunca le confeso sus sentimientos a Sora, vez lo que te pasa Matt Ishida por dejar a Mimi Tachikawa, a lo mejor ahora si quiere que sea su novia con Sora fuera entro yo, pero que estoy diciendo además ya me debo de olvidar de el, hay muchos otros peces en el mar o mas bien chicos en la ciudad

- ¿Te pasa algo Mimi?- me pregunto Izzy

- No nada

- Bueno será mejor me voy- dijo Matt al mismo tiempo que miraba su reloj- se me había olvidado que teníamos ensayo y si no llego temprano puede que me maten, adiós chicos, Adiós Mimi- cuando dijo eso me sonroje

- Mimi, te sonrojaste - Sora y Tai siempre con su cara

- Bueno será mejor que yo también me vaya- dijo Izzy con la cara agachada, no se el por que de esa actitud

- Pusiste celoso a Izzy al sonrojarte con Matt – dijo Sora

- Cállense a mi no me gusta Matt- entonces salí a buscar a Izzy, lo alcance exactamente cuando salió de la neveria, para mi suerte- Izzy espera


	3. Chapter 3

Idea original: Eva06…. Publicacion y correcion por: Anhell

-Pues como ya veras Izzy, esta hermosa chica ya es mi novia

- Tai, por favor haces que me sonroje

- ¿Cuando sucedió Tai?

- Pues ayer

- ¡Ayer!- eso significa que Matt nunca le confeso sus sentimientos a Sora, vez lo que te pasa Matt Ishida por dejar a Mimi Tachikawa, a lo mejor ahora si quiere que sea su novia con Sora fuera entro yo, pero que estoy diciendo además ya me debo de olvidar de el, hay muchos otros peces en el mar o mas bien chicos en la ciudad

- ¿Te pasa algo Mimi?- me pregunto Izzy

- No nada

- Bueno será mejor me voy- dijo Matt al mismo tiempo que miraba su reloj- se me había olvidado que teníamos ensayo y si no llego temprano puede que me maten, adiós chicos, Adiós Mimi- cuando dijo eso me sonroje

- Mimi, te sonrojaste - Sora y Tai siempre con su cara

- Bueno será mejor que yo también me vaya- dijo Izzy con la cara agachada, no se el por que de esa actitud

- Pusiste celoso a Izzy al sonrojarte con Matt – dijo Sora

- Cállense a mi no me gusta Matt- entonces salí a buscar a Izzy, lo alcance exactamente cuando salió de la neveria, para mi suerte- Izzy espera

- ¿Para que?

- Estas enojado conmigo no es así

- No, no es eso

- Entonces que es

- Nada

- Cómo que nada?

-¿?

- Ya se por que no vamos al centro comercial a entretenernos un rato, sin Sora ni Tai, solo tu y yo, que dices vamos

- Pues no se

- Como de que no sabes, vamos a ir y ya- lo jale del brazo para que aceptara ir, después de un rato se olvido de todo y se empezó a divertir nos pasamos un largo rato en el centro comercial, fuimos al cine, a la tienda de animales, a ver esos adorables perritos, también fuimos a la pizzería, a los videojuegos, y a cada tienda de ropa que entrábamos, me probaba todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso, después del centro comercial decidimos dar un pequeño paseo por el parque para cerrar el día - Izzy tengo una idea, por que no me atrapas- después de eso me eche a correr, Por lo menos valió la pena ya que el me siguió, pero para mala suerte mía me tropecé (otra ves) con una de las pequeñas cercas que hay alrededor del pasto haciendo que cayera de espaldas, y después Izzy cayo encima de mi, estando uno tan cerca del otro que mi corazón se acelero mucho

- ¿Estas bien?- el estaba aun un poco agitado

- Si y tu – dije algo agitada

- Si creo que estoy bien, pero quien me importa eres tú- al escuchar eso me di cuenta de que en realidad sentía algo especial por Izzy, algo mas fuerte que lo que sentía por Matt

- Izzy

- Mimi

Poco a poco, puse mis manos en su cuello, cada vez nos íbamos acercando mas y mas, hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron y nos dimos un tierno beso, que duro poco mas de 6 segundos, cuando por fin nos separamos

- Mimi, yo no debí hacerlo, perdón, fue un error, será mejor que me vaya

Izzy no...te vayas- pero fue inútil el se fue muy rápido y no lo pude alcanzar así que decidí regresar sola a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimo capitulo de este fic corto, que pasara con Mimi e Izzy…

Poco a poco, puse mis manos en su cuello, cada vez nos íbamos acercando mas y mas, hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron y nos dimos un tierno beso, que duro poco mas de 6 segundos, cuando por fin nos separamos

- Mimi, yo no debí hacerlo, perdón, fue un error, será mejor que me vaya

Izzy no...te vayas- pero fue inútil el se fue muy rápido y no lo pude alcanzar así que decidí regresar sola a casa.

Ya en casa, al entrar me encontré con una gran sorpresa

- Hola Mimi- se trataba de mi mejor amigo que se supone que estaba en estados Unidos - hola Michael- le conteste un poco triste

- Pero que tienes, te paso algo malo, estas enferma - no me pasa nada Michael

- Estas segura

- Si 100 segura

- Que bueno por que ya me habías preocupado

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi eres mi mejor amigo, a por cierto no te gustaría ir con nosotros mañana al parque de diversiones iremos todos los elegidos, bueno eso creo

- Entonces iré pero no seré mucha molestia

- Claro que no y por cierto cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar

- Hasta que termine la secundaria y voy a estar en la que tu estas así nos podremos ver mas seguido

-Que bien estaremos de nuevo juntos, será como en Estados Unidos claro solo que sin hablar ingles todo el tiempo.

Al día siguiente me encontraba en mi habitación preparándome para ir al parque de diversiones, decidí ponerme un top blanco con unos pantalones rosas claros a la cadera y huaraches - espero que Izzy todavía recuerde ese beso y que haya sentido lo mismo que yo cuando nos besamos, ahora en realidad me di cuenta de que a el lo quiero muchísimo mas que a Matt el es mas guapo bueno no es para tanto pero si es guapo. De pronto tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación, se trataba de Michael

- Ya estas lista

- Si ya estoy

- Entonces ya nos vamos

-Es que... ya son las 5:30 creo que Izzy no vendrá- pense- es que no nada olvídalo vamonos, solo espero que Izzy llegue a tiempo –volvi a pensar mientras caminabamos al parque en el camino nos encontramos con Yolei y Cody.

Una vez en el parque nos encontramos con Sora, Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, Joe, Kari y TK Esperándonos

- Que les paso- pregunto TK

- Nada solo un pequeño retardo, ah por cierto espero que no les moleste chicos Mimi invito a Michael- dijo Yolei- Como acaba de llegar de Estados Unidos pensamos que seria una buena idea que pues viniera y que conociera a los demás elegidos

- No como creen que nos va a molestar, además si fue una buena idea- dijo la tierna y dulce Kari

- Miren hay viene Izzy- grito Joe

- ¡Izzy!

- ¿Pasa algo Mimi?

- No, nada Michael

- Hola chicos- saludo con un tono frio

- Hola- respondieron todos al unisono

- Hola Izzy- le dije pero lo vi un poco extraño su mirada no era la misma de siempre, entonces decidí hablar con el- Izzy, puedo hablar contigo

- Bueno - lo lleve atrás de una carpa

- Estas enojado

- Por que he de estarlo, solo por que quedamos en que pasaría por ti para venir al parque y resulta que tu te vas con no se quien

- Y yo que iba a saber después de cómo me dejaste ayer

- Así como te deje

- Me dejaste plantada después del beso y tengo algo que decirte Izzy Izumi si para ti no significo nada lo entiendo pero enfrente de ti tienes a una persona que después de ese beso aun sigue pensando en el y en ti

- Mimi yo

- No me digas nada- entonces me cubrí la cara y empecé a llorar, entonces sentí que él hizo que me acercara a el y me abrazo muy fuerte, como si me quisiera decir algo así como yo también siento lo mismo, te quiero mucho, quédate conmigo o algo así, para ese entonces yo ya había dejado de llorar en ese Instante me dijo

- Mimi yo aun pienso en el beso de ayer y también en ti, te amo Mimi, siempre te he amado pero siempre me dio miedo decirlo

- Y por que huiste ayer

- Por que creí que aun querías a Matt

- Y por que pensaste eso

- Por la forma en como te sonrojaste ayer en la neveria

- Por eso quisiste irte

- Si

Izzy yo también te amo gracias a ti pude olvidar el pasado y con el tiempo me empezaste a gustar te amo, te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo

Lentamente me fui acercando cada vez mas y mas a el cerré mis ojos y nos dimos otro beso, cuando nos separamos

- parece que hoy no vas a correr o si

- No ya no mas, por que tengo que pedirte algo

- ¿Que es?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -lo único que hice en ese momento fue darle otro beso - eso fue un si

- Claro- en eso escuchamos a nuestros amigos gritar

- Felicidades Mimi- dijo Sora

- ¿Que estaban haciendo aquí?

- Pues se estaban tardando tanto que decidimos buscarlos- dijo Matt con una sonrisa

- Entonces vieron todo

- Si - respondieron todos

- Pues les falto algo que ver- dije con una pequeña sonrisa malevola

- ¿Que?

- Esto- y nos dimos otro beso.

Fin...

Si lloraron al final no importa yo si lo hice…


End file.
